


Taken in return

by Hunter_of_the_Heart



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, This one's about awoken culture, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, and how it revolves around the worship of mara sov, but it's also an excuse to write smut, so don't read too much into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_of_the_Heart/pseuds/Hunter_of_the_Heart
Summary: A little story about what happened to Shuro Chi between the battle of Saturn and being taken.
Relationships: Shuro Chi/Kalli, Shuro Chi/Mara Sov, Shuro Chi/Riven, Shuro Chi/Sedia
Kudos: 3





	Taken in return

Shuro Chi was helpless. She never had the power to refuse them, even now. Sedia had imprisoned her within the bounds of her arms, now seemingly longer than what could be possible. It was oh so perfect. 

Where have they brought me, she wondered. They stripped her of her robes as she tried to make sense of the surroundings. The dreaming city, clearly. They were laying on a large, extremely comfortable bed. But where?

The Queen's chambers! Whatever process led to them becoming these creatures certainly made them bolder. If the Queen knew of this the three of them would-

The Queen! Finally coming to some of her senses, Shuro Chi sprang up, freeing herself of Sedia's embrace.

"Mara! We must fin-" She was interrupted as Kalli's clawed, glowing white hand caught her throat. She flinched, but was surprised as Kalli softly brought her back down, and locked her in a kiss.

Kalli's skin felt cold to the touch, but Shuro Chi was pacified nonetheless. Maybe she could get away if she really tried… Or tried at all. She can't say she hasn't hoped for this. Had they wanted this as well? Was their will even their own? Or were they under the command of the demon king perhaps? 

These were pressing concerns, and yet not quite as pressing as the elongated digits that Sedia now used against her.

How indecent of them to distract her like this. Finally Kalli released her lips from the kiss, instead focusing on her ear, her neck, her tit. Shuro Chi shifted hunder Kalli, toes curling as Sedia thrusted and twisted her horrid claws inside of her. 

Laughter rang out across the room, disturbing Shuro Chi, but seemingly not her fellow techeuns as they continued with their ministrations.

"Welcome home, Shuro Chi. Why have you been away for so long?" A myriad of voices spoke to her, Riven.

"What do you want, you overgrown, hairless rat?"

At the top of the tall, domed, crystal ceiling, a blotch of space time grew. Riven's monstrous head emerged from the fault in reality.

"I want what you want, you know this"

Shuro Chi laughed.

"You've been taken. You want only what your master wan-" She cut herself off with a moan, provided by her dear Sedia.

"I see you're enjoying yourself"

"Leave! I want nothing from you"

"No, but you want something from her, don't you? Just as your coven sisters did"

"You did this to them?"

"I simply fulfilled their wish. I can fulfill it for as well"

"... Is she here? Did she come through with us?"

"Only you can decide that"

"... And in return?" 

"You will fulfill my wish, just as they did. I know exactly what you want, just say you do"

Shuro Chi bit her lip and gripped the silk sheets of Mara's bed. She did not want to appear weak, but Kalli and Sedia made her oh so. 

"... I do"

Riven retreated into her anomaly as it began shrinking. It came to roughly the size of a grape and then a droplet of the cosmic substance fell to the ground in front of the bed just past her line of sight. 

A hand, awoken, slowly gripped the foot of the bed. Mara Sov emerged before them, just as she was at the battle of Saturn.

"Shuro Chi, my most faithful disciple"

Shuro Chi may have been a bit bold today, but she was not daft enough to show herself to the Queen in this state. She hastily pulled the silk sheet over her body. The other techeuns did not relent.

"My Queen. I'm sorry. We failed you. I-"

She betrayed herself once more, gasping squeamishly, and shutting her legs together around Sedia's hand. Mara leaned over the bed. She wore a smile that unnerved Shuro Chi.

"A failure would not be welcomed in my abode, o servant mine"

The Queen lifted the sheet slightly and slid underneath. She moved towards the techeuns like a beast stalking its prey. At one moment Shuro Chi even thought she saw a tail join the figure under the sheet. The Queen halted as she came to the witch's legs.

"I have come to reward you, just as you wished" said Mara.

"My Queen, I-" Her legs parted at Mara's touch. Who was she to deny the awoken Queen.

"Do not lie to me, Shuro Chi. I may be grateful, but I remain your Queen"

"... I merely wished for you to be here, my Queen" 

"And here I am"

Shuro Chi shifted as she felt the cold of Mara's mouth on her thighs, kissing and biting, with seemingly endless rows of pointed teeth. Finally she arrived at the techeun's folds. Shuro Chi felt a cold tongue savor her slowly and meticulously. She squealed as it suddenly pushed through, realising it was impossibly long, but was unable to think how this might be a negative at the moment, as it thrusted and twisted inside of her.

She felt Mara's cold hands grip her legs and push them up, with nails like talons sinking into her skin. 

Shuro Chi turned to her fellow techeuns, and found they were gone.

"Kalli? Sedia? Where have you-"

"I asked them to leave. You wished for me, remember? Is that not enough?" Mara emerged from beneath the sheet, bare of her apparel, and cuddled Shuro Chi.

"My Queen, they have been taken, they need-" 

"Not taken" Mara retorted "I do not take. I give, and those I give to give themselves in return, as your fellow witches did"

The techeun felt guilty for partaking in such selfish desires at a time like this, but she finally had what she'd dreamt of, and she never wanted to let go.

"My Queen… I wish to be taken by you"

The Queen sat upright on Shuro Chi's lap, lifting one of the witch's legs over her shoulder and wrapping her own around the other, locking their bodies together. 

"Then, in the last moments of your will, I shall give you the love you've longed for"

Mara placed one hand against the lower part of Shuro Chi's abdomen, softly rubbing the witch's nub with her thumb, holding the leg resting on her shoulder with the other arm. She started frotting against her subject with conviction, coldly kissing her calf after each hump. 

Shuro Chi relaxed and submitted to her Queen. Nothing made her happier than looking at Mara's face as she served her, just this once. She was entranced by the smile on the face of this woman, this goddess, as she took her. 

Shuro Chi tried to hold out, but Mara was relentless. Soon the powerful and renowned techeun was sweating profusely, holding fast onto one of Mara's pillows and not so subtly moaning into it. Mara did not miss a beat, each movement synchronized perfectly as if she could not tire. The touch of her flesh was delicious. She was immaculate in her execution.

Finally the tech witch exhausted all her energy, unable to receive more pleasure from her Queen. She was ready to beg, but Mara halted of her own accord.

She kindly released the techeun, laid over her, elbows against shoulders, and pressed their foreheads together. 

"Thank you, my Queen… my… my Mara.... I love you"

They locked lips, Mara making sure to match her fantasies perfectly. Shuro Chi enjoyed it, even though she was a little cold. 

Mara moved away, wearing a blank expression.

"Is your wish fulfilled, o lover mine?" The voices spoke once again.

"I… I just want to hear her say it… Please"

Mara's smile returned as she moved her hand to tuck a strand of the techeun's hair behind her ear.

"Shuro Chi, my darling, my perfect servant, I wish for you to join me in the infinite, so great is my love for you"

"You love me? 

"Shuro Chi, I love you"

"Then I accept, my Queen"


End file.
